Two in a Tub
by Practical Prue
Summary: Just a short section of an idea I have for a full story. A considerate amount of fluff. Rated T just to be safe!


**Wrap**

Anna had been locked in her confine for weeks now. Dark circles shrouded her eyes, her dress torn and hunger had long taken over. She barely had the strength to stand. She was lying on her bare wooden bed, curled in a ball, desperately trying to keep warm. She hugged her knees to her chest and lay there with her eyes wide open, too tired to even sleep. All she could think about was Kristoff and Elsa. She would give anything to see either of them for just a few seconds. Just the thought of them caused silent tears to soak her pale cheeks.

Anna lay like this for many hours before an approaching noise caught her attention. She heard the jangling of keys and waited for her captor to appear. His goading and cruelty had taken its toll. Anna was close to breaking point and he knew it. She kept her back to the bars of the cell, continuing to face the wall. She failed to notice that the footsteps approaching were much gentler than her captor's usual confident stride. A gentle gasp and a soft voice whispering her name finally got her attention.

"Anna?" the person murmured again. Anna slowly turned. She thought she was hallucinating; there, in front of her, was Elsa. She pulled out a bunch of keys and began frantically trying every key to unlock the cell door. Anna couldn't move. She just lay there watching her, refusing to believe it was reality.

Finally Elsa let herself into the cell. She ran to Anna and knelt beside the bed. She swept the hair from Anna's face and kissed her forehead. "Elsa?" Anna muttered. Tears filled Elsa's eyes and she nodded gently. Recognition finally dawned on Anna's face and she threw her arms around Elsa, burying her head into her neck. They both wept, Anna's body shaking in Elsa's arms.

Once the tears had subsided slightly Elsa stood and pulled Anna with her. She put her arm around her waist to support her weight and moved towards the door. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and closed her eyes letting her sister lead her away. They left the cold, damp dungeon and moved into a dry stone corridor. Elsa led Anna around many corners until she finally paused. Anna slowly opened her eyes. She gazed around her. They were in a throne room, a short distance away was a bent over figure that seized her attention immediately.

She would recognise the back of him anywhere. She looked to Elsa who smiled gently. Anna looked back to the figure, removed her arms from around Elsa and unsteadily moved towards him. As she got slightly closer she realised what he was doing. He was tying up an unconscious man. It was Hans, her captor. Anna recoiled from him automatically but her attention was eventually brought back to the figure. "Kristoff!" she gasped. He turned immediately, letting Hans' upper body thud to the floor and stared at Anna's face. His face lit up and then it slowly clouded as he realised the state she was in. The brightness had gone from her eyes, her skin was pale, she was thin and she had dark shadows under her eyes.

Anna smiled weakly and stepped towards him again, still unsteady on her feet. Elsa went to move to her from behind but Kristoff was too quick for her. He ran and enfolded her in his arms before she stumbled again. He lifted her up and Anna used what little energy she had left to wrap her legs around his waist. She buried her head in his collar and began to sob violently again. Kristoff stroked her hair and placed gentle kisses to her temple. They stood like that for several minutes.

Eventually Anna pulled her head back to look at him. Leaving one arm around her waist Kristoff used his other hand to wipe away her tears. Anna leant into his warm hand and smiled, some brightness returning to her eyes. Her gaze was eventually drawn over Kristoff's left shoulder to Hans slumped in heap on the floor; still out cold. Kristoff watched her eyes and turned them both so he was facing Hans; remembering. He groaned angrily. Elsa walked over to them and looked at Kristoff gently. He slowly let go of Anna and placed her on her feet next Elsa. Elsa returned her arms around her sister. Kristoff moved to Hans and picked him up roughly. Anna watched as he dragged him towards the large doors of the castle, slowly following behind with Elsa.

When Kristoff had pushed the wide doors open. A group of men, who she assumed were Hans' brothers, met them with a large number of guards. They all frowned at Hans as Kristoff threw him to the ground. One of them signalled to two guards and they picked him up from the floor. Elsa stepped in front of the man who signalled "You better make sure he doesn't escape this time!" she snarled. The man looked at her sheepishly and nodded. "Don't worry your majesty" he coughed nervously "we will be putting him into isolation on an island prison after this." Elsa nodded curtly and turned to Kristoff; she motioned with her head and walked past them pulling Anna with her.

Once they had passed the crowds Kristoff swept Anna up into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "You can sleep now" he whispered "you're safe" he finished, placing a kiss on her forehead. Anna nestled her face into his chest and was soon fast asleep in his safe embrace. Sven met them at the gates along with Olaf. They were both relieved to see Anna. Elsa leapt on to the back of Sven and Kristoff walked at his side. They made their way to the dock where their ship was waiting to return them all to Arendelle.

The journey was only two days long and Anna slept most of the way in Kristoff's arms. She only woke to eat and drink, and even that was little as she still didn't have much of an appetite. Finally they arrived back at the castle; Anna still tucked up in Kristoff's arms. The maids and butler all fussed around them as they made their way to Anna's room. A stable boy took Sven to the stables where a large bag of carrots was waiting for him. Kristoff placed Anna on her bed and sat next to her while Elsa sat in a chair next to the bed with Olaf at her feet. Anna dosed while Olaf talked nonstop until the royal physician arrived. He checked her over thoroughly and informed his anxious audience that there was no serious damage done. She needed lots of rest and they needed to build her appetite back up, but she would ultimately be fine.

Elsa thanked the physician and walked him from the room. She returned shortly and paused in the doorway. Anna had woken and was talking to Kristoff quietly but she could still hear. "Ugh I really need a bath" she informed him smirking "will you help me?" she asked shyly. Kristoff blushed slightly and nodded smiling. He was so relieved that her brightness and flare was returning. He knew she would be arguing with him in no time. Elsa smiled from the door and called to Olaf who had just finished lighting a fire the other side of the room. He scuttled over to her and waved at Anna and Kristoff "Goodnight!" he shouted cheerfully "I'll see you tomorrow". "'Night Olaf" they both replied from the bed. Elsa smiled at them and gently whispered "See you in the morning." She closed the door behind her and wandered down the corridor to her own room.

Kristoff looked to Anna and smiled. He got down from the bed and went to her bathroom where the sound of running water soon emerged. He came back shortly with a big towel and passed it to Anna. He disappeared back into the bathroom while she slowly tried to undress herself. Exhaustion prevented this and she began to struggle. "Kristoff" she called. He poked his head from around the door and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I need help" she replied meekly gesturing to her dress. Kristoff's expression softened and walked over to her. He helped her stand and turned her round so she was facing away from him. He untied the back of her dress and slipped it off to the floor. She sat on the bed as he slid her shoes and stockings from her legs. She was left sat in her slip and shivered. He pulled the towel from the bed and shook it out. Anna pulled the slip over her head and Kristoff wrapped the towel around her shivering form. It was only then that he noticed the finger marks that had bruised her arms. He frowned angrily and clenched the towel in his fists. Anna grabbed his fists and looked at him softly "He can't hurt me any more" she declared giving him a small smile. Kristoff's expression softened again, he unclenched his fists and continued to wrap the towel around Anna.

He swept her off the bed and carried her to the bath. With all embarrassment gone and only concern left he stood her in the bath and delicately removed her towel. She held his hand to steady herself as she sat down sinking her limbs into the soothing hot water. Anna disappeared underneath the water and then slowly emerged resting her head on the back of the tub. She looked at Kristoff who had sat on the floor next to the tub. "Will you get in with me?" she asked completely serious. Kristoff would have blushed but her expression was so solemn that embarrassment was again far from him thoughts.

He stood and removed his boots, shirt and trousers. He kicked them to one side and got into the tub opposite Anna. He reached for her hands and pulled her towards him so her back was against his chest. They sat like that for a while mindlessly chatting while Kristoff methodically washed her all over. He was especially careful over her bruised arms and placed soft kisses all over them. Anna smiled and leaned back into him. Eventually Kristoff stood, wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the tub. Grabbing Anna's towel he held a hand out to help her up. He enfolded her in the towel and picked her up again, carrying her back to the bed. He pulled the covers back and Anna slowly lifted her herself to wriggle under them. Kristoff climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and leant up to place a soft kiss on his jaw line. He held her even tighter and kissed the top of her head. Within minutes Anna was fast asleep. Once he was sure Anna was deeply sleeping he allowed himself to fall asleep for what felt like the first time in weeks.

The End


End file.
